1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protectors for venting pipe terminations, and more particularly, to a sleeve protector that sandwiches the pipe being protected preventing its accidental or intentional damage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most building codes require the sewage pipes to be connected to venting pipes in order to avoid trapped gases from causing deterioration of the sewage pipes and stoppages.
These venting pipes are flashed with lead sleeve-type flashing, usually, because it is easier to work and mold to the required shape. The closest prior art found is U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,538 issued to Harold Stoneman. Here, a vandalproof vent protector is disclosed. This device provides a sturdy protector but it makes it very difficult for plumbers to work when a snake is needed to unclog the sewage pipes. It is also very complicated and expensive to manufacture.
Another attempt to improve the terminations of vent pipes is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 510,884 issued to Bradley, Jr. Bradley's cap is also considerally more complicated and diffilcult to install than the present invention.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.